Dissapearences?
by Cassandrapaige675
Summary: When Bella, Edward and Renesmee go hunting in the forest different things happen that might change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

I know that I havn't made any new stories since like Christmas time, but I hope you like this one. I had a little bit of help from one of my extremely good friends on fanfiction. By the way, this is so not a oneshot. there will be many more chapters.

* * *

I felt the mist as I ran through the big white cloud with Edward and Renesmee on our morning hunting trip.

"Isn't this morning wonderful Bella?" Edward's velvet voice sounded from my side.

"Yes it is. Mornings like these are good for hunting because more animals are out." My high soprano voice answered.

"Yeah your right. I can smell many different kinds of animals."

I could feel something tugging on my arm and I could barely see the tiny figure.

I quickly leaned over to see what renesmee wanted.

"Momma, I want to catch a big animal today."

I softly laughed at Renesmee's answer.

"I'll take Renessme east if you go west." Edward said before crushing his lips against mine.

"Ok, just don't let her out of your sight." I said kissing him back.

I quickly gave Edward Renesmee's hand and turned my back on them.

As I ran my mind wandered over the thoughts about my Mom and Dad. I hadn't talked to either of them in forever. I figured that it wouldn't be long until I would have to see or speak to them again.

I picked up the scent of a doe and ran towards the direction it was in. Everything after that was a blur until there was absolutly no blood left in the doe's veins.

I quickly shoved the carcass of the doe off of my lap and stood up. There was a sudden feeling that I was stuck in that one place.

As the moments went by something caught me by suprise. Edward was standing by my side, holding me close to his body.

"What's wrong?" I asked my voice sounding worried.

I quickly glanced down at his side and nothing was there, not even Renesmee.

Edward caught where my eyes were looking and finally blurted everything out at one time.

I'm ssssooo sorry. I was only away from her for a few seconds and when I returned she was gone. I couldn't even find her scent."

Sadness somewhat overwelmed me and my eyes started to sting.

"It's ok we'll look." I said trying to calm both of us down.

"Oh, there's one thing I should tell you." He said with concern in his tone.

"What?"

"I saw foot prints lead away from where Renesmee was," He took a long pause before saying another word. "Women's foot prints. I followed them, but they disapeared. I'm sssooo sorry Bella. I let you down and now our daughter is missing."

My mind was working too fast and I was becoming dizzy.

I sat down on the dense, moist grass and put my head between my knees, just like I had when I was still human.

Edward saw how sad I was about losing renesmee and turned to run and search for her.

"Stop." I said with a moan.

"If you ever want to see Renesmee again we have to look for her." he said, anger taking over almost all of his emotions.

The dizziness finally left me and I could think again.

The first thing that came to my mind were Renesmee's last words to me.

My eyes started to sting again and I couldn't help but run away from him.

I quickly got up, turned and ran toward where Edward had come from.

I came to the area where I had last seen Renesmee and my legs gave out from under me.

Before I knew it i was laying on the grass, looking up at the sky.

A ringing filled my ears and I quickly got up to find a somewhat dark figure emerging form the dense forest.

It wasn't Edward, so who was it?

I scanned the dark figures surroundings and the preson's name clicked into my mind.

It was James, back from wherever he was, to seek his revenge on the Cullens.

James's dark figure loomed over towards me and he said his first words that I had heard in one year".

"Hello Bella." he said, hatred filling his voice.

"James." I wispered under my breath.

He was finally close enough that he could touch me.

"Do you know exactly why I'm here, Bella?"

"No. Not exactly at least."

"You're family owes me a life. You know the whole ballet studio thing last year, right?"

Now I knew for sure that he wanted to seek his revenge on the Cullens.

I had to warn them before he got to them.

I quickly turned and ran.

James was infront of me before I could get 100 feet away from the small clearing.

He was holding my shoulders so that I couldn't move away from him.

I had to think fast if I wannted to ever see renesmee again or even see Edward.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Oh yeah and please review.

-Cassandrapaige675-


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Yay for chapter 2. This is chapter 2 of this story and I only got 2 reviews. That makes me sad, so please review.

* * *

My mind ran over thoughts and ideas that I could do to get out of James' grasp.

I could pull away, but he would just get me again, or would he.

I could hear the rush of wind in the distance and then Edward was on the outer part of the clearing, starring at James and I.

"Help!" I managed to grit out from behind my teeth.

Edward smoothly ran up behind James and tried to push him, but just went right through him.

He ran straight into me and threw me to the ground, landing on top of me in the process.

James walked over toward Edward and I and slowly crouched down toward us.

"Your darling daughter is so cute when she's sleeping."

I thought about what he had just said and then realized what he meant.

"You took her, then?" I asked James.

"Yeah, I did and it was quite easy without your little boyfriend there."

"What?" I asked slowly turning my head toward him.

"I let her out of my sight for a couple seconds."

"So, that's still not a good reason!" I slowly got up and ran in the opposite direction that Edward was sitting in.

My eyes started to sting in the corners and I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

I got to the base of a huge oak tree and sat down.

I put my head in between my hands and whimpered.

I just wanted my only daughter, Renesmee, to come back and not be gone or disappear.

I could hear another whosh of air and Edward was Standing infront of me.

"Bella, I told you I was sorry."

"That doesn't cut it."

"Bella, please?"

As Edward was speaking he was walking closer toward where I was sitting and finally sat down next to me.

I slowly turned my head toward Edward and he moved his head closer toward me.

His lips finally met mine and his lips crushed against mine.

I pulled away and stared straight ahead.

The figure of James was slowly appearing and then disappearing between the trees and then it was there and solid, standing in front of us.

"Bella, don't be sad because of Edward. All I want is to destroy the Cullens."

"Yeah, great."

James moved closer to where I was sitting and put his hands, once again, on my shoulders.

He pulled me to my feet and forced me to stare into his white eyes.

"Do you want Renesmee back?"

"yeah, I do."

"Then follow me, Bella"

I slowly turned my head back toward Edward and I could see that his face was blank with fear.

He moved his eyes toward mine and we were stuck staring at each other.

His topaz eyes were so beautiful I didn't want to look away, but I had to.

I ripped my eyes from his and I was staring back into James' white, dead eyes.

" Lets go."

"Okay."

James started running off to the east and I followed slowly behind him.

Was Edward going to come or was he?

I slowly turned my head around, but the only thing behind me were trees.

I turned my head back toward James, but he had stopped in a small clearing.

I stopped at the edge of the clearing and watched James' every movement.

James came back with something in his arms and I knew that it was Renesmee.

She looked so cute, but that wasn't going to help anything, really.

I looked at James and held out my arms, waiting for James to put her in them.

"Oh no, not yet."

"Why? You said I could have her back if I came with you."

"I lied."

James laughed evily and turned around to place Renesmee on the ground.

Was I ever going to get Renesmee back or never?

I slowly walked toward James and Renemee and replied to him.

"Give her back to me, now!" I gritted.

* * *

That's the end of chapter two and I know that it's bad, but I havn't done a story in like for ever or even updated, so please don't make the reviews too harsh.


End file.
